This invention relates to the improvement of the Schelendar, with U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,196 dated Jun. 22, 1976 by Luis A. Ureta, combining its major improved novel and functional features with the calendar.
In this industrial and high technology world, time is so valuable that wasting it is not good for business. Scheduling time on activities and appointments and keeping them is a must. Because of its importance, various scheduling devices and organizers had been invented and designed to schedule effectively activities and appointments--the daily desk calendar, the weekly appointment books, the executive table-top appointment calendars, the wall calendars and other similar items. All of them are limited in scope to cover all activities and appointments twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, four weeks a month and twelve months a year in advance. It seems impossible to achieve, but after several years of serious studies, a solution has been made. The functional Super Schelendar now provides the necessary novel features that can schedule unlimited number of activities and appointments the whole year in advance, at half-hourly increments.
The original Schelendar activity schedule display device is redesigned to meet the need for maximum efficiency and organized scheduling. With the twenty-four divisions, representing the twenty-four hours of day, additional forty-eight more geometrical shapes were added and incorporated, arranged around the central twenty-four hour clock configuration. In the original design of the Schelendar, scheduling is done in hourly increments. This novel improvement on the activity schedule display device, scheduling can be done in half-hourly increments. The original Schelendar uses activity pins with letter symbols, but on this improvement, the activity pins were omitted. Instead, an activity/appointment numbered or lettered line spaces in columns are provided, where the user jots down his or her activities and appointments on these spaces, automatically assigning a number or letter to every activity and appointment written. These numbers or letters will be used and written on the activity schedule display device, particularly within the forty-eight geometrical shapes, locating them in their respective time, day and date, resulting in a clean-cut and organized scheduling. At one glance, the user can see all his or her activities and appointments. Scheduling two or more activities on a scheduled time is always prevented.